La malédiction des lutins
by telle17
Summary: Prompt. Mot: Arc-en-ciel. Monde: Raiponce, quelques semaines après le retour de la princesse au royaume. Ou comment notre Princesse découvre l'art fabuleux des légendes... OS.


_Hellooooo ! Alors, après une absence de... ce qui m'a semblé comme plusieurs siècles, perso (vous m'avez manquééééé ! Hum... Passons), me revoici avec un OS complètement différent de mes habitudes, écrit sur un banc au soleil au poney-club. Autant vous dire que l'ambiance est radicalement opposée à mes autres productions -ou du moins je l'espère !_

_C'est un prompt de ma meilleure amie. C'est aussi elle qui a choisi le monde..._

_**Monde** : Raiponce_

_**Mot** : Arc-en-ciel_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède évidemment rien d'autre que mon imagination et ne fais pas d'argent avec mes écrits !_

_**Résumé** : Ou comment notre Princesse découvre l'art fabuleux des légendes..._

Raiponce pencha la tête sur le côte, intriguée.

Ses mèches châtains lui frôlèrent le cou et elle frissonna avec un sourire. Après 18 ans à ne sentir que la masse de ses immenses cheveux lui peser sur le crâne, la légèreté du contact la remplissait d'une sensation de liberté qu'elle chérissait.

Cela étant, ça ne réglait toujours pas son problème.

Le ciel n'était pas bleu.

Elle ne s'habituait que lentement à la vie à l'extérieur, mais tout de même, il lui semblait bien que le ciel au-dessus de son royaume n'était que bleu, gris, ou noir moucheté d'étoiles. Enfin, globalement uni, quoi.

En tous cas, certainement pas aussi coloré que l'avait été sa chambre/tour/prison (les qualificatifs avaient varié alors qu'elle grandissait. Elle avait toujours du mal à en choisir un et à s'y tenir.).

« Flynn, appela-t-elle en commençant à trépigner.

Le royaume entier avait été surpris par son peu de patience et sa propension à s'agiter. Comment leur expliquer qu'elle connaissait si peu du monde que ce qu'elle en avait déjà vu l'ennuyait profondément, pressée qu'elle était de découvrir toujours plus ? Ou que vivre 18 ans dans 25 m² ne donnait qu'une envie, courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à en avoir le tournis ?

Comme son fiancé ne répondait pas, elle commença à esquisser des pas d'un côté, puis de l'autre, n'osant perdre de vue l'apparition.

-Flyyyyyyyn ! dit-elle, plus exigeante.

Le bruit d'une porte ouverte puis fermée retentit alors que le jeune homme entrait en pestant :

-Quoi, quoi ? Alors comme ça, même les princes peuvent pas prendre de douche tranquillement !

-Le ciel est malade ! s'exclama Raiponce en appuyant ses mains au rebord du balcon, si fière de sa trouvaille qu'elle en oublia de corriger l'oubli de la négation (on ne plaisantait pas avec les négations.).

Ça expliquait tout. Elle aussi, quand elle était malade, elle prenait des couleurs bizarres.

-Soigne-le, exigea-t-elle lorsque Flynn sortit la rejoindre d'un pas tranquille, habitué aux étrangetés de sa princesse, en se tournant vers lui avec un petit bond.

-Comment ça ? soupira-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Il leva le regard vers le ciel, et éclata de rire.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il, vaguement incrédule.

Elle secoua la tête avec de grands yeux.

-C'est grave ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Flynn se força à redevenir sérieux. Il ne put retenir son sourire, cependant, en répondant :

-Pas vraiment. C'est un _arc-en-ciel_. Ils apparaissent quand il fait soleil juste après une grosse pluie, quand il y a encore des gouttes dans l'air.

-Ooooh... s'émerveilla Raiponce en se retournant vers le ciel, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Flynn ne put résister.

-On dit que les lutins cachent leurs trésors au pied des arcs-en-ciel, glissa-t-il avec malice.

Raiponce fit un bond de cabri en se retournant vers lui.

-Des lutins ? s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Des _vrais_ lutins ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ooooh, s'écria-t-elle en applaudissant des deux mains, il _faut_ qu'on en trouve un !

Voici pourquoi, une heure plus tard, Flynn se trouvait à cheval, Raiponce sautillant sur sa selle à ses côtés, tremblant littéralement d'impatience.

Parfois, il se demandait comment il pouvait être assez stupide pour la lancer dans des expéditions pareilles. Il savait, il _savait_ qu'elle allait rattraper la balle au bond il savait qu'elle voudrait voir des lutins -il connaissait certains hommes qui correspondaient très bien à la description qu'on en faisait, et franchement, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait à une bestiole petite, malodorante, malpolie et, qui plus est, terriblement attachée à ses trésors.

Mais peut-être était-ce son instinct de voleur qui parlait. (Seul problème vis-à-vis dudit instinct, depuis son retour avec Raiponce, il était plus que tenté de se voler lui-même. La belle-famille apprécierait sûrement.

« Déformation professionnelle » ne serait certainement pas une excuse à leur goût s'ils le retrouvaient en train de fouiller dans la salle des trésors.)

Revenant à son problème du jour, à savoir sa future femme qui risquait de faire peur à la moitié de la population à force de tenter de sourire comme si un être invisible lui étirait de force les lèvres -certes, elle était terriblement mignonne quand elle faisait ça. Mais les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, pas vrai ?-, Flynn se remit à réfléchir à un moyen simple et efficace de faire comprendre à Raiponce que la recherche du lutin n'était pas une si bonne idée. De préférence, un moyen qui ne risquait pas d'impliquer la rencontre de son crâne avec une poêle à frire, sa dulcinée ayant développé une attraction étrange pour ce mode d'expression quand les choses le concernaient.

Comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'une telle femme -et toujours l'aimer après douze heures, de plus- était un mystère devant lequel il ne cessait de s'émerveiller.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, toujours pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

Plongée dans un monde de petits poneys où un lutin lui faisait de joyeux gestes de la main, Raiponce prit soin de ne pas l'entendre. Flynn avait la désagréable habitude de considérer certaines choses importantes alors qu'_elles ne l'étaient pas_.

Marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe était important. Faire des roues sous le soleil, faire la course avec Maximus, perdre une bataille de regards avec Pascal, danser au milieu de la cour d'honneur, dire encore et encore à ses parents qu'elle les aimait, c'était important. L'or, les courbettes face aux diplomates, le _décorum_, le pouvoir, ça ne l'était pas.

Croire, c'était important, que Flynn soit d'accord avec elle ou pas.

Et les légendes existaient si on croyait en elles. N'avait-elle pas, elle-même, été une légende jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant ? Ses parents avaient-ils pour autant cessé de croire en son retour ?

Satisfaite de son argumentation intérieure -elle trouvait que se convaincre régulièrement qu'elle avait effectivement raison était un excellent moyen de garder un regard critique sur les choses-, elle finit par laisser son regard retomber sur Flynn qui l'avait appelée quatre fois.

Il était quand même super craquant, décida-t-elle avant de dire :

« Oui ?

-Euh... ma chérie, t'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais belle ? tenta le jeune homme en regardant vers elle avec espoir.

Elle plissa les yeux, et sa main tomba négligemment du côté de la poêle dont elle ne se séparait plus.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment frapper qui que ce soit, à vrai dire, mais Flynn était proprement _terrifié_ dès qu'elle faisait mine de s'en approcher. C'était toujours très satisfaisant... et efficace.

Son fiancé suivit le geste d'un regard craintif, puis sursauta brusquement lorsque son cheval fit un écart, surpris.

Il perdit quelques secondes à tenter de le maintenir, puis finit par lâcher alors que sa monture, sentant son stress, s'énervait de plus en plus :

-Les lutins, ça se trouve pas souvent près des arcs-en-ciel, en fait...

Il aurait bien essayé d'arrondir les angles, ou de déguiser la vérité un peu plus que ça, mais sa concentration était fortement remise en question par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Pour empirer les choses, alors que Raiponce poussait un cri déçu qui promettait vengeance, il perdit définitivement le contrôle de son cheval qui se lança dans un galop effréné droit devant lui.

En soi, la direction était la bonne pour trouver le « pied de l'arc-en-ciel ». Lorsque Raiponce poussa Maximus à sa suite avec enthousiasme, Flynn ne sut donc pas décider si son but était de l'atteindre lui ou si, l'ayant momentanément oublié, elle se lançait à la poursuite de son rêve avec excitation.

Sur le principe, il aurait préféré la deuxième solution, mais une nouvelle fois, la belle-famille risquait de lui en vouloir s'il perdait la princesse du royaume dans les bois. Un enlèvement par vie, ça leur suffisait, merci bien.

Au vu des difficultés qu'il avait eu à la ramener jusqu'au château, après réflexion, ça lui suffisait aussi.

Peut-être que s'il la sauvait, elle accepterait de ne pas lui en vouloir ?

Peu probable. Et puis, la connaissant, elle ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'elle avait été en danger. Raiponce avait cette innocence qu'il considérait aveuglante mais qui, finalement, leur avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, et faisait qu'aujourd'hui, elle était incroyablement aimée du peuple.

Si un jour ses parents arrivaient à lui inculquer le moindre sens de la diplomatie, elle ferait un très bon monarque.

Le futur très bon monarque lui collait toujours au train, en attendant, et il sentait que son cheval n'était pas plus près de s'arrêter que lorsqu'il avait commencer à galoper, ce qui risquait de poser problème.

Peut-être que si _lui_ se calmait, il arriverait à faire entendre raison -comme si on pouvait faire entendre raison à un _cheval_, Maximus était la preuve vivante qu'il s'agissait d'animaux frustres et _totalement_ fermés au dialogue- à sa monture...

Ou peut-être qu'il pouvait aussi laisser les choses avancer toutes seules -ce qu'elles faisaient pour l'instant très bien, entre sa fiancée et son cheval, personne n'avait l'air d'avoir besoin de lui de toutes façons- et improviser à partir de là.

C'était définitivement la solution la plus sûre. Il tenta de se caler confortablement sur sa selle et jeta un minuscule coup d'œil en arrière, se baissant précipitamment en se retournant lorsqu'il constata que son cheval avait de toute évidence décidé d'ignorer le fait qu'il était _sur son dos_ et passait donc sous des branches toutes plus basses les unes que les autres.

Raiponce le suivait toujours -il n'avait donc pas (encore) perdu la princesse, sa mort n'était (pour le moment) pas une priorité sur la liste des choses « à faire » de quelqu'un (enfin... au moins des parents de la jeune fille. Pour le reste du royaume, il n'avait pas vraiment de certitudes. Il était même certain que beaucoup auraient apprécié de pouvoir lui expliquer le sens de la vie en le pendant par les pieds au-dessus d'un lac de lave, une lame sous la gorge et un poison quelconque à la main. Bref.)-, un immense sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant de toute évidence beaucoup.

Tant mieux. Au moins une qu'un galop fou au milieu d'une forêt, sans escorte aucune puisque le prince ne faisait pas son boulot, n'effrayait pas.

Parfois, plongée dans de très, très particulières circonstances, Raiponce pouvait presque être arrangeante. Par rapport aux autres princesses, s'entend. Il en avait rencontré quelques unes ces dernières semaines, et il devait avouer qu'il s'estimait chanceux.

Ou particulièrement malin. Mais ça, ça n'était pas une nouveauté.

Comme un peu d'auto-satisfaction n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, Flynn se sentait presque mieux lorsqu'il releva la tête.

Le sentiment ne fut très vite qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il réalisa alors que chercher une excuse pour faire cesser ses recherches à sa fiancée était totalement vain. Après tout, les arcs-en-ciel étaient des phénomènes éphémères, voués, du fait du vent, du temps et de l'angle sous lequel on les voyait, à disparaître...

Ce que venait de faire celui-ci.

Il entendit le cri de désespoir de Raiponce avant qu'elle ne le dépasse, cherchant de toute évidence à rattraper l'apparition, talonnant Maximus, désemparée.

Elle ne tarda pas à lui faire faire demi-tour, arrêtant effectivement son propre cheval, et demanda, la voix tremblante :

-Mais où est-il parti ?

Flynn tenta un sourire.

-Tu sais, ma chérie... les arcs-en-ciel s'en vont, c'est comme ça. C'est pour ça que les lutins les utilisent pour cacher leurs trésors. Ils sont pratiques.

Raiponce plissa les yeux, hésitant visiblement à le croire, mais l'absence de l'arc-en-ciel était un terrible point en sa faveur et elle finit par lui accorder sa confiance :

-D'accord...

Le fait d'avoir raté la chance de voir un lutin -un _vrai_ lutin!- la chagrinait cependant beaucoup, et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit où s'était tenu l'arc-en-ciel avant de renifler discrètement.

Heureusement, Flynn avait l'oreille fine -on ne faisait pas une carrière de voleur de haut niveau avec l'ouïe d'une laitue-, aussi put-il se rapprocher et passer ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle se blottit dans l'étreinte et dit d'une petite voix :

-Mais un lutin, Flynn...

-Je sais, Raiponce, je sais... soupira-t-il contre ses cheveux. Tout n'arrive pas du premier coup, tu sais...  
Il réalisa son erreur au moment où le visage de sa fiancée s'illuminait d'un sourire immense alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

-Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! On n'a qu'à attendre le prochain arc-en-ciel !

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fiancé, et fit repartir Maximus en continuant :

-Mais il faudra être plus rapides, cette fois-ci. C'est fou, le temps que tu mets à préparer ton cheval. Tu es sûr que tu as déjà dû partir précipitamment d'un endroit, quand les gardes te poursuivaient, toi ? Parce que...

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et éclata de rire devant son air à la fois vexé et déconfit.

-Mes _cheveux_ n'étaient pas secs, protesta-t-il en désignant ce qui avait un jour dû être un brushing.

-Et tes _cheveux_ t'ont ralenti ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, moqueuse, en imitant son ton pincé.

-Ils m'ont... distrait, se rattrapa Flynn.

Il lança sa monture à la suite de Maximus, et commençait à penser que, finalement, toute cette histoire aurait pu se terminer beaucoup moins bien -pour lui, surtout-, lorsque Raiponce, laissant sa main tomber près de sa poêle, lâcha d'un ton négligent :

-Et, au fait, Flynn...

-Hm ? demanda-t-il, nettement moins rassuré tout à coup.

-Ce bracelet que tu caches dans la poche droite de ton ancienne veste... »

Il releva un regard terrifié vers elle, et ne rencontra que la malice du sien... et la poêle qui s'agitait sinistrement au bout de son bras.

Pourquoi sa monture ne décidait-elle jamais d'accélérer au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, il ne le comprendrait sûrement pas dans cette vie.


End file.
